onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted Forest
"Stories have to come from somewhere..." -Jefferson to Emma The Fairytale Land is a place where happy endings come true, magic still exists, and all of the fairy tale characters once lived in this beautiful world before they were banished to the town of Storybrooke by the Evil Queen's Dark Curse. Fairytale Land, as a whole, has yet to be named, although several locations in fairy tale land have been named. Prominent Locations *'Forbidden Fortress': This is the lair of the witch Maleficent and her pet unicorn. The Forbidden Fortress is a dark place, shrouded in mystery. It made its first appearance in the second episode, The Thing You Love Most. *'Enchanted Forest': A peaceful place, home to the seven dwarves, the Blind Witch, many magical creatures and, formerly, Snow White. The dwarves' mine - and subsequently Rumpelstiltskin's prison - were underneath its trees. It made its first appearance in the Pilot, when Snow White was presumed dead and put in a glass coffin. *'Troll Bridge': The home to the notorious black market leaders, the Troll Group. It made its first appearance in Snow Falls, when Snow White and Prince James fought them for reposession of James's engagement ring. *'The Castle': A huge castle built over a lake, reachable only by bridge. This was the former summer home of King George and the living quarters of Snow White and Prince James after King George's death. Snow and Prince James got married here. It was also the birthplace of Emma Swan. Its first appearance was in the Pilot. *'Dark Palace': This was originally King Leopold's palace before his murder at the hands of the Genie of Agrabah and the Evil Queen. After his death, the Evil Queen took it as her home. Hansel and Gretel were invited to live there, but they rejected the Queen's offer; the Woodcutter was a prisoner there before he, too, was banished; and the Huntsman was put there to be the Queen's pet. Its first appearance is in The Thing You Love Most. *'Dark Castle': This is the castle where Rumpelstiltskin lived after getting his powers from Zoso. Belle also lived here as a housemaid. Its first appearance is in Skin Deep. *'Lake Nostros': This is a magical lake, whose waters were rumored to restore anything lost to a person. It was guarded by a ferocious Siren. Prince James was sent by the princess Abigail to get some water for her lost love, Frederick. Its first appearance was in'' What Happened to Frederick. *'Firefly Hill': This is the place where Dreamy and Nova sneak away to. They plan to leave on a boat together. The blue fairy stops Dreamy from doing this since it will hold Nova back. Later when they meet on the hill Dreamy breaks up with Nova leaving her heartbroken. Its first apperance was in ''Dreamy. *The Mines: This is the place where the Dwarves work. They mine diamonds and other gems. Once a year they mine gems that are used to make the yearly supply of fairy dust. Gallery Click here for the gallery. Category:Fairytale Land Locations Category:Locations Category:Dimensions